Over and Out
by NashMarquez
Summary: Being a self-righteous man, will Horatio comply to do a crime if it means saving his friend? Will he be able to save his friend? Rated T for now R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a collaborated story with my fellow mate HCFan. Find her on . She's an awesome writer. I hope you enjoy this story as much as we enjoyed writing this. Thanks for giving it at chance :)**

rtIt was around half past three in the afternoon in a very hot and humid Miami, when Horatio Caine pulled up in his hummer to a crime scene. The first crime scene for that day.

"Afternoon, Frank." He greeted in that smooth, cool voice of his.

" Horatio." Frank replied with a nod.

"What have we got here?" Horatio asked, taking off his sunglasses and steadily looking around.

"Call out came about half an hour ago, female victim. License says she's 28 years old and live in Coconut Grove, here at this address."

"Name?"

"That would be a Mrs. Gloria Duncan."

"Married?" he said looking at the house. "Where's the husband."

"Don't know, Horatio. We've been calling him, but there's no answer."

"Mmm. Okay, Frank." He said and left to look at the body.

The victim looks like she may have been killed outside, on the front lawn. There were no blood or evidence that suggested that she may have been dragged outside. Horatio kept looking around, with his well-trained eyes, searching for pieces of evidence, just about when Eric also arrived.

"Hey H! " Eric said looking around at the body.

"Eric" he nodded.

"Is this a secondary crime scene?" Eric asked.

"No. I was wondering the same thing. It seems too clean, somehow."

"Yeah." Eric agreed.

At that moment, Frank interrupted. "Horatio." He yelled.

"Yeah"

"We found the husband."

"Where, Frank?"

"Patrol picked him up, at his workplace. Covered in blood."

"Well, now that won't be a coincidence."

"Yeah, he's at the station and I bet he's got something to do with it."

"Frank, I'll see you at the station." He said, turning to Eric. "Eric, please process this scene and the house thoroughly please. Call Ryan as well."

"Will do, H." Eric replied, picking up his phone and dialling Ryan's number.

"Hey Eric, What's up?" came a voice.

"Hey Ryan, H said you should come down here, helping me with a scene."

"You guys busy?"

"Yes, got a lot of stuff to process."

"Alright, send me the address and I'll see you there."

"Thanks, man." Eric said, putting the phone down and started with processing.

Meanwhile, Horatio had just arrived at the crime lab to speak to the suspect. He casually walked into the building, taking his sunglasses off and entered the interrogation room.

"Mr. Duncan." Frank joined.

"What are you doing, covered in blood?" Frank asked.

Horatio just glared at him.

"I…I..I d-don't k-know…." He stuttered.

"Give it up, Mr. Duncan. We know you are guilty." Frank said annoyed.

"W-what are y-you talking about?"

"Your wife is laying dead, on your front lawn. And you're covered in blood from head to toe. We already connected the dots, Mr. Duncan." Frank blurted out.

"Frank." Horatio intervened, making sure that Frank stay calm.

"Mr, Duncan, we are going to process you and your clothes and test them for any evidence. " Horatio said calmly.

"What's g-g-going to happen to me?" the suspect asked?

"For now, you'll stay in lock-up." Horatio replied and nodded to the officers to take Mr. Duncan to a holding cell.

"He's guilty, right." Frank asked looking at Horatio for affirmation.

"Until proven otherwise." He replied, coolly, looking out of the window and into the beautiful Miami sunset.

Back in the lab, Ryan and Eric was checking their processed evidence, while Calleigh helped them doing Mr. Duncan's clothes and evidence found on him.

"You know this guy looks very guilty by the minute." She said.

"How come? Did you get any results?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. Natalia finished the DNA recovered from his clothes. And it's a match to the victim." Calleigh replied.

"Yeah, and this knife we found in the kitchen, tested positive for blood. The victim's blood. And the fingerprint I recovered, matched Mr. Duncan's." Eric said.

"So, he's guilty then." Horatio said in a deep voice, making all three of them jump.

"Yeah, H. I guess the reason it felt like a secondary crime scene was that he tried to clean up the blood from the lawn. He washed it away with a hose pipe and clean the body with tissue paper. We found it at the back" Ryan concluded.

"Good. Eric, talk to Frank. Finish up on the paperwork and go home, team." Horatio said and left to see Alexx, in the morgue.

"Geez, he nearly gave me a heart attack" Calleigh said clutching her chest when Horatio left.

"Yeah, why does he appear and disappear like that?" Ryan asked and all three of them burst out laughing and admiring their boss.

"Hey, Alexx." Horatio greeted while entering the morgue.

"Hey Horatio. There's no bodies here for you to see." She replied

"I know. I'm just here about tomorrow's trial."

"Oh, the trial. Yes, when I'm done, I'm quickly going over the files and evidence I gathered from the four victims." She said. "How come it's just you and me who have to testify?"

"I guess, Mr. Lorenzo's lawyer wants to drag this case until it gets exempted. Luckily, the justice system does not work that way." He said.

"Mmm. maybe you should go home, Horatio. You look a bit tired. Busy day?"

"Always." He replied with a smile. "Night Alexx." He said exiting at the door.

Alexx just shook her head watching him leave.

**TBC.. R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's an update :) This is a collaborated story with my fellow mate HCFan. Find her on here . She's an awesome writer. I hope you enjoy this story as much as we enjoyed writing this. Thanks for staying with us; with this story :)**

The next morning, Horatio woke up knowing that it would be the day that would determine the fate of a ruthless criminal. He had prepped himself for this trial very well and he was going to put this man behind bars for as long as he could, this man was never getting away from life imprisonment. As soon as he's ready, he went over to Alexx's to pick her up and made their way to the courthouse.

"So how was yesterday's case? Mr. Duncan guilty?" Alexx suddenly broke the silence.

"It depends on the jury. He kept on saying he doesn't know anything so we did a thorough background check on him. Turns out he has a history of mental illness. Called in a psychiatrist. He has a Dual Personality Disorder which means we can't charge him accordingly." Horatio explained.

As they reached, reporters, cameramen, and the press were already in position to broadcast the trial session of Mr. Juan Lorenzo in the courthouse.

"This is ridiculous." Horatio said as he was sickened with the view of the media flooding the court premises over one ruthless killer.

"That's what they do Horatio. It's their jobs." Alexx replied as they made their way into the courthouse and into the courtroom where spectators are already seated in the spectators' gallery.

Horatio then saw Mr. Lorenzo seated at the front with his lawyer, looking so confident. Slowly, he approached Mr. Lorenzo and as he leaned forward, there was only one thing he said. "Look around and enjoy this view and surroundings Mr. Lorenzo because this will be your last day to see the daylight." He smirked.

"Enough Lieutenant!" The lawyer snarled. "We don't need your snarky remark here."

Horatio just smiled and went over to Alexx. As he was seated and the juries took their position, Judge Clemenson entered the courtroom with his plain black robe. All of them in the room stood to show respect. "Be seated." The judge ordered as he banged the gavel once. "Lieutenant Caine, please come to the stand." He continued and ordered to begin the proceedings.

"This man here, Mr. Lorenzo has taken 4 lives in total. He's a ruthless and cold-blooded killer who watches his victims die slowly in agony. Evidence has proven that he killed those people. There were traces of powder left behind which turned out to be Cocaine; the exact compound used by the Mala Noche; his gang." Horatio explained in confidence.

"But other people could have gotten it transferred." The lawyer defended.

"Fingerprints found on the weapon and on the victim have been matched to Mr. Lorenzo." He gave a comeback.

"Alright Lieutenant. Thank you. Now can Dr. Woods step to the stand."

Alexx made her way to the stand as Horatio walks back to his seat. *BANG* There was a loud gun shot. Horatio ducked instantly and looked around for the gunner. Instead, he saw Judge Clemenson slumped in his chair, with a bloody head. He has been shot to the head and died instantly. More shots came through the window but Horatio was unarmed due to court's regulation. Along with Judge Clemenson, the guards have been shot dead. Horatio was hiding behind the bench. He didn't know where the shots came from but he knew that there were no buildings within 500metres for the shooter to be in. He was sure it was a sniper.

"ALEXX! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Horatio shouted as loud as he could because the whole courtroom was in chaos, with people screaming and scattering all over. There was no response. "ALEXX!" He called out again and there was still no response. Slowly, he crawled over to one of the guards and took the service weapon.

"This is Lieutenant Caine, we have a shoot-out at the Miami-Dade Courthouse and we have officers down! We need backups and paramedics now!" He shouted over the radio phone. The courtroom went quiet. There were no more shots. Horatio stood up when he made sure the air was clear and went to find Alexx. "ALEXX! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He called out as he held the gun in position. The backups that he called for was still not there. There was still no response from Alexx and he is starting to get worried. He tried to walk over to the stand to check if Alexx is there but she wasn't there.

Meanwhile, he went to check on Mr. Lorenzo and realized that he too, was missing. The shootings were a decoy for the initial plan to escape. They must have planned for this to happen. But right now, he didn't care about that. His priority now is Alexx. She was nowhere to be seen and he kept on calling out her name and tried to search the room, hoping that she had hid somewhere.

Suddenly he heard another shot; immediately sending him to the ground and he felt a burning sensation over on his left knee. He tried to stand but he couldn't because his leg has been crippled by that shot. Grabbing the partition gate, he tried to stand up but he was too focused on that to notice that someone was watching him. His world suddenly turned black.

**TBC R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you for staying through. This story is a collaboration between me and HCFan. We hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Moments later, the whole team arrived at the scene to process. A scene of two dead officers greeted them, as well as a strange pool of blood near the partition gate.

"Where's Horatio guys? He's always the first one at the scene with these shootings." Ryan asked.

"Dunno, maybe stuck in traffic, I guess." Eric replied.

"Let's start processing anyway." Calleigh added.

"Who was the suspect to stand trial?" Ryan asked looking around the room.

"I'll go check the records." Eric replied and left to fetch them at the secretary.

"We got a dead judge here. GSW to the head. Through-and-through." Calleigh said examining the wound. "Found the round as well." She looked at it carefully.

"Well, is it a 9mm from one of the dead officers?" Ryan asked watching her.

"No. This is definitely a 308 round. I would suggest a sniper did this."

"It makes sense. Because nobody is allowed inside with a gun, except for the guards. And the windows are shattered." He said pointing at them.

Calleigh nodded in her approval.

"So, the suspect standing trial is Mr. Juan Lorenzo." Eric interrupted.

"Oh my God!" Calleigh said loudly putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"What's up, Cal?" Eric asked concerned.

She slowly looked up to Ryan and Eric. "Alexx and Horatio was up to testifying today at this trial."

"Where are they, then?" Ryan asked.

"You don't suppose that this random pool of blood can belong to either of them?" Eric asked.

"Let's find out. Immediately." Calleigh said.

They left with the evidence straight to the lab.

"Hey Natalia. This needs to be done ASAP." Ryan said, handing her a tube of the blood.

"Sorry, Ryan. It'll have to wait. I got a…" she tried saying when he interrupted.

"Listen, Horatio or Alexx can be in danger!" he said.

"Oh my.. sorry I'll do it right now." She said, taking the sample and started processing.

A minute later, Calleigh entered the DNA lab.

"Did you get a hold of them yet?" Ryan asked.

"No. Neither is answering their phones. And Eric watched the surveillance. Both of them entered the courtroom, until all havoc broke loose, and then we lost surveillance.

"Got it!" Natalia said. "Oh, this can't be…."

"What's up, Natalia? Whose blood is it?" Calleigh asked watching her reactions.

"It's Horatio's."

* * *

"Hey yo. When you think this hater is gonna wake?" a man with a deep voice asked.

"This will wake him up." Another said and laughed.

The guy covered in tattoos, whacked Horatio to the chest with a steel bar.

Suddenly, Horatio's vision, weren't all black like before, but was switched to feeling massive pain coming from his knee as well as the fresh hit from his chest.

He heard men laughing in the distance.

"Welcome back to Earth, Lieutenant." The one said again.

Horatio steadily looked around, blinking several times. Nothing seem familiar. He seemed to be in some abandoned place. He then suddenly recognised one of the men.

"Juan…" Horatio started.

"Ah boss, he recognises you."

"Yes he does. It's this son of a bitch who wants to put me in prison." He said glaring at Horatio.

"Juan. What do you want?" Horatio growled.

Juan gave a scary deep laugh.

"Something you're not going to like." He said. "Why don't you take a good look around, first?"

Horatio didn't trust him. So he looked around and his eyes widened.

"Alexx! ALEXX!" he shouted.

"She can't hear you, idiot." The man with tattoos said.

"ALEXX! Alexx…" He tried again, but she didn't move.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"She's unconscious. That's all. And she'll be that way for a while." Came the reply.

"What do you want?" he asked again, not giving in.

After a while Juan answered.

"I want you…" he began looking straight into Horatio's eyes "…to make me… a bomb."

"A bomb?" Horatio asked confused.

"You know. BOOM!" Juan mocked throwing his hands in the air.

"What gives you the idea that I can make a bomb?" Horatio asked pretending that he didn't know.

Juan laughed again.

"I know your past, Horatio. You worked on the bomb-squad. Or was that not for everybody to know? It's something to be proud of." He said menacingly.

"Yes, but not to help criminals with." Horatio said smirking.

"Son of a bitch!" Juan said raising his voice, while the man with tattoos whacked Horatio against the chest again.

Horatio felt the pain again, but didn't give them any satisfaction of showing it.

"So, you gonna make me a bomb or what?" Juan asked.

"Why would I?" Horatio countered, squinting at him.

"You will make me a bomb. Otherwise that bitch over there gets it."

"Gets what?"

"You ask to many damn questions." Juan said annoyingly. "I'll make her suffer, if you don't, GET IT?" he said in anger.

"What's the bomb for?" Horatio asked, considering his options.

"We, the Mala Noche obviously, is gonna rob several banks with your help." He finally said.

Horatio went into defensive mode. "You're not getting me to break the law, Juan. I refuse to be a part of this"

"Oh, yes, you are!" Juan mocked.

Horatio was blatantly refusing. He didn't want to help any criminal with anything, especially the Mala Noche gang. But he had to think about Alexx's well-being for a moment. She was sitting in the corner, with a stream of blood from her mouth, unconscious.

Horatio gave a deep sigh.

"How about a deal?" he asked.

"What? You don't get any deals here."

"I want a deal, or I won't do anything!" Horatio said through clenched teeth. His patience was starting to burn out.

"SHUT UP!" Juan yelled. "I said, you don't get anything here! Did you hear me that time?" And he punched him hard against the face.

Horatio now had a deep cut under his eye. Blood rushed from the wound.

"I won't do it!" Horatio yelled back and spat at Juan's feet.

"Hold him up!" Juan demanded rubbing his fists together. Two men grabbed Horatio by the arms and pulled him up. He tried to struggle out of their grasps, but he couldn't manage. They were holding him very tightly.

Juan lost his patience and used Horatio's body as a punching bag. Hitting him left and right. In the face, stomach and ribs. Horatio tried staying strong. He didn't let out a word, he kept all the sounds to himself as Juan punched him repeatedly.

"Okay boss. Don't overdo it. We still need this hater." The man with tattoos said, jerking Horatio by the hair, pulling back to his seat.

Juan stopped, out of breath.

"That was a nice work out." He said laughing. He then looked at Horatio.

"You had enough, Lieutenant?" he said hitting him again.

Horatio moaned a bit.

Almost not believing what he was saying himself, Horatio said "Get the parts and explosives."

Juan clapped his hands sarcastically. "Well done! Next time you'll suffer more. Mark my words." He said.

**TBC..Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Thank you for staying through. This story is a collaboration between me and HCFan. We hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"Why do you even need to rob a bank? Here I thought your gang is financially-able." Horatio said mockingly, followed by a chuckle.

"Shut up Lieutenant! Just do as I say! No questions! The parts will be here soon."

"Why do you even need a bomb? Can't you just use your men to do the work?"

"I need you to get us into the vault. Get it? Without the bomb, there's no way I can get through the vault. Now shut up and get working! The parts are ready on that table behind you." Horatio turned and saw all the materials and parts that he ordered to make the bomb.

Looking back at Alexx who is still unconscious, he had no other options but to agree with the Mala Noche. He didn't want her to get hurt. She was his best friend. Horatio sat and got started with the bomb-making. He had asked for the basic materials such as wires, detonator and the explosive loads which in this case, the Mala Noche has provided him with C4 explosives.

"Working hard I see. So what are you planning to do Lieutenant?" Juan asked and Horatio just glared at him. "Don't you dare give me that look Lieutenant. Tell me what you are planning!"

"Can't you let me do my work in peace?" Horatio snarled and Juan gave in, leaving him to do the work alone.

As an ex-bomb squad member, Horatio have been taught every single thing on bombs such as the basic component that a bomb should have which are the Power Source, Action Switch and the Explosive Load. Everything needed to make that bomb has been provided by the Mala Noche and Horatio only needs to put them together into one piece. It only took him a few hours to assemble the bomb because he already had the basics.

"Get me a cell phone." Horatio said.

"What for! Don't you even try Lieutenant. Don't think I don't know your tricks!" Juan blared.

"You don't give me a cell phone, then the bomb won't work." Horatio replied coolly.

"You better don't try to be funny here Lieutenant or that friend of yours gets it." Juan said as he ordered his man to get a disposable cell phone. Once Horatio got the cell phone, he modified it and connected it to an electrical firing circuit. The bomb was completed.

"How does this work?"

"Just place it at the vault. And make a call to the cell phone."

"Are you sure it's not a hoax?"

"You can try it now if you want." Horatio smirked. "Just place it at the vault. Once you make that phone call, the circuit will be closed and the bomb will go off."

"You better pray this thing works or you'll get it from me!" Immediately, Juan left with the bomb and left Horatio with Alexx, guarded by his men. "Watch them and make sure they don't try anything funny."

Horatio crawled towards Alexx to make sure she was alright. "Alexx, wake up." Horatio called out softly and tapped her gently. "Alexx come on. Wake up." Alexx stirred. "Alexx, Alexx. Open your eyes. Wake up." He called out again and this time, she woke up.

"Good gosh Horatio. What happened to your face?" Alexx asked in concern. "Where are we?" She asked.

"I'm fine Alexx. It's nothing. We're being held by the Mala Noche and Juan himself." Horatio said as he wiped off the blood on her face.

"Oh my god!" Alexx almost shouted but Horatio quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh. We don't want them in here. We got to think of a plan." Horatio said.

"Let me look at your face first." She tried to check the bruises and cuts on his face but Horatio pushed her hand away. "I'll be fine Alexx. It's just some minor cuts." Horatio thought of a plan to get out of the warehouse. He might have to fight off the men that were guarding them but it was impossible. There were too many of them and he has no weapon in addition to his weakened condition. He kept on thinking for hours but he still had no brilliant ideas.

"GOOD JOB LIEUTENANT CAINE! YOU DID IT!" A loud voice suddenly filled the room. Horatio quickly turned around. It was Juan. "YOU DID IT! THE BOMB WENT OFF AND WE GOT WHAT WE WANT." Juan smiled slyly.

"Good. Now let us go."

"No no Lieutenant. You think we're gonna let you go?" Juan then laughed hysterically. "Not so easy Lieutenant."

"What else do you want from us! I've already built that bomb you wanted and you've already got what you wanted!" Alexx immediately turned to him when she heard what he said.

'_Horatio built a bomb for them? Really?' _She thought. She couldn't believe Horatio would agree to that.

"One more. I want one more of that."

"No! I only agreed on one!" Horatio protested. Juan took the steel bar and hit him right to his stomach, hard. "Do it!"

"Over my dead body!" That made Juan so furious; he hit Horatio again with the steel bar, this time across his chest, causing Horatio to cough up blood.

"Do it or you know what will happen." Juan glanced over to Alexx. Horatio looked at her and he knew she was afraid and there was no other options but to do it; for her safety.

"Fine." That was the only thing he said.

"Wait! Let me look at him first." Alexx tried to stop Horatio.

"Shut up woman! Go back there and sit!" Juan shouted.

"No! You let me look at him first! He's coughing up blood!" Alexx snapped.

"Sure. Hold on." Juan said as he hit Horatio again across his chest, causing him to cough more blood as he fell to the ground. "You want to look at him now?"

"Alexx, just *cough* go back *cough* there." Horatio said, coughing up blood in between his sentence.

"Come on Lieutenant! Get up and get to work!" Juan said as he snapped his fingers at Horatio and he slowly got to work. "My team will get you and you know it. They're probably at the scene now." Horatio said.

"Oh yes they were. I saw them." He laughed. "But they won't find anything on me. Instead, they'll find YOUR fingerprints!" He mocked and laughed loudly.

Meanwhile at the lab, Calleigh was in charge of the team. "Ryan, I need you to run the evidences. Whatever that remained of the bomb." Calleigh ordered while she worked on the bomber's signature; something that she learnt from Horatio. Every bomber has got a signature because bombers are ego-driven.

"Getting to it Cal. Eric is on the swab."

"Cal, I got DNA trace and I got a match." Eric barged into the lab. "You won't believe this Cal."

"What?"

"It was a match to Horatio."

"The print I lifted from the piece matched to Horatio's too Cal. He's the bomber." Ryan interrupted.

"Wait what? NO! That's impossible!" Calleigh asked in disbelief.

"Cal, evidence doesn't lie. It was him. His prints were on it. He made that bomb. He's the bomber Cal!" Ryan suddenly blared.

"Wolfe! Calm down! Horatio must have been threatened! You know him. He wouldn't do it unless he was forced!" Eric tried to reason with him.

"Really Eric? You believe that? That bomb killed what? 20 people?" Ryan retorted.

"Shut up both of you! I trust Horatio! He won't do such things unless he was forced into this! We've got to find him and Alexx now!" With that Calleigh left and stormed off to the Ladies' in tears. _'No Calleigh! You know Horatio will never do this! He's not that kind of man! Trust your instincts Calleigh! That man you're in love with will never do such things!' _She thought to herself.

"See Wolfe! You upset her! You better get back to work and stop speculating the impossible! The Horatio I know will never do this. I've worked with him longer than you have Wolfe! I know him better than you do!" Eric blared.

Horatio was almost done assembling the bomb, with the same components and structure as before. However this time, Horatio played smarter. As he was making the bomb for the Mala Noche's use, he did another small bomb for himself with the remaining parts left. He then connected the cellphone quickly to the bomb that he made for himself whereas he gave the dummy set to Juan.

"There. Set to go. I'm not doing this anymore. You promised this will be the last one." Horatio said as he wiped the blood of his face. _'This will indeed be the last. And I'll get your ass back into the prison!' _He thought and smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" Juan snarled. "Nothing." Horatio said calmly and put on his poker face. _'The moment you make that call, it would be too late. This place will blow up into pieces and I'll put your sorry ass back into prison!' _He thought again.

Once Juan left the warehouse, he quickly crawled to a corner of the room and he slipped the bomb into a small gap between the walls. He then went towards Alexx who was seated there quietly. "I'm sorry Horatio." Alexx said apologetically as she took a look at his bruising on his body. His pale skin was turning black. "Alexx, trust me on this. We'll get out safe." He prayed hard that they would get out safe and sound as he waited for that bomb to go off.

"I'm really sorry." She said softly but Horatio ignored it. "I'll be fine Alexx. Just trust me. Trust me."

**TBC...Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Thank you for staying through. This story is a collaboration between me and HCFan. We hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"So what's the plan, Horatio?" Alexx asked.

"Shh, the guard outside can hear you." He replied. "Just stay quiet about it. Trust me."

Horatio kept track of the time on his watch, but he wasn't sure when Juan will detonate it though.

After revising his plan for the umpteenth time, he told Alexx about it.

"Horatio, are you sure that will work?" She whispered.

"Trust me." He said as he undo his belt from his suit pants.

"Yo guard!" Horatio called to the man who was suppose to take care of them.

"What do you want?" the guard replied. Horatio jumped on his one leg to the door. He wanted to get close enough to the guard, to give him a surprise. "Come in here."

"Why?" the guard asked.

"My friend is not well." Horatio replied looking at the door closely.

"What the hell should I do about it." he said sarcastically.

"Bastard." Horatio said loudly and that did the trick. The man stormed into the room and Horatio grabbed him around the neck with the belt, strangling him.

"What time is your boss gonna be back." He said through clenched teeth.

"I dunno…" the man gasped. "I'm not telling you shit." Horatio tightened his grip on the belt.

"What time?" he growled.

"Okay, okay…" he squeaked. "He'll do the bank job for 30 minutes. That's all I know. I swear." He pleaded.

Horatio tightened his grip even more, so that the man passed out. Horatio took his gun. Then he cleverly had Alexx place the bomb in the middle of the warehouse where most of the Mala Noche was sitting.

"Come on Alexx, let's move." Horatio said while Alexx helped him to walk. As they neared the door, a loud bang was heard. It was the sound of a shotgun.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING, AMIGOS? " the guy with tattoos yelled.

Horatio and Alexx looked at each other. Horatio showed her with his eyes to continue. "Horatio?"

"Go Alexx! RUN!" he screamed and shoved a chair in the man's face.

The man came back with a punch, tripping and both of them rolled on the floor. The man was on top of Horatio, punching him in the face. Alexx stared at them from a distance. Horatio managed to pull the gun from his back. Shooting the guy in the chest. The rest of the Mala Noche who was watching the fight, started nearing Horatio, who was laying on the floor, with some deadly weapons when suddenly a HUGE explosion went off.

The bomb had detonated.

Alexx stood there watching the scene in horror. "HORATIO!" she screamed. "HORATIO?" she continued screaming his name, running back towards the door. "HORATIO!".

She could not see anything or anybody with the amount of dust and smoke hanging in the air. She kept in mind what Horatio told her, and she left to get help as quickly as possible.

After about ten minutes later, Juan and some other thugs returned from the bank robbery.

"What the hell happened here?" Juan asked slowly.

"Yo Boss, think this LT blew up our place." Another man said pointing at Horatio's lifeless body.

"Son of a bitch! He gave us a hoax! No wonder the thing didn't go off."

"Get him up! Throw his ass in that room – check if he's dead while you're at it. " he ordered.

"Okay Boss." The huge man said, picking up Horatio's body from the floor and swinging him across his shoulder.

Alexx arrived at PD with panic. "Frank, Frank! "she yelled running to Frank, who was sitting in his cubicle.  
"Alexx?"

"Frank, you gotta come. Horatio…" she began but tears streamed down her face at the mention of Horatio's name.

"What about Horatio?" Frank asked confused, while Alexx pulled herself together.

"Frank, Horatio and I was captured by the Mala Noche and he was caught in a explosion. Please you need to help him!" she explained quickly.

Frank took a moment to realise what she said. "Frank! You have to help Horatio! He may be injured, badly!"

And with that, Frank jumped up from his chair, shouting commands at the radio.

"Horatio…" Juan was singing his name. "Horatio…Horatio…Caine…"

He then tried to whack him awake with that infamous steel bar. "Wake up, you bastard!" he yelled hitting him once again.

Horatio was tied up, sitting on a chair. His feet and hands were tied together.

Horatio's body was now covered in so much blood, from top to bottom. All red. The bomb caused him a head injury, but not fatal though. And by now the steel bar had probably broken about three of his ribs.

Juan stayed put. He was waiting for Horatio to open his eyes. He knew he was alive. He wanted to wait for him.

Juan decided to hit him hard, one more time to the back, and Horatio was suddenly awake. Pain was everywhere. He started to cringe of the pain that was caused by the bomb and the unconscious beatings.

"Good. You're awake." Juan said shortly.

Horatio just glared at him.

"You Bastard, why did you give me a fake, huh ? Did you think you could escape? Son of a bitch!" he yelled, kicking Horatio to his leg, where he was shot.

Horatio tried his best not to show any pain, however it was getting much harder to cover it up. He continued breathing hard.

"Kill me, then" Horatio panted.

"Oh, so you can't stand being alive. I'm going to kill you! But first more of this, for destroying my bloody warehouse." he said punching him several times against the chest and head.

"MDPD, put your hands in the air!" Frank and Calleigh stormed into the room where Horatio was held, having caught the rest of the Mala Noche gang.

"Are you serious?" Juan exclaimed.

"Touch him again and I'll shoot you!" Calleigh said loudly, trying not to look at the state Horatio was in.

Officers rushed into the room to take Juan into custody. "This time you'll get the chair" Frank sneered at Juan.

Calleigh went straight to Horatio. To untie him.

"Horatio?" she spoke but his head was hanging in front of him. Juan's last punch to his face put him out cold. She put two fingers to his neck. "There's a steady pulse." She cupped his face with her hands. "Hey Handsome." She said again. His eyes fluttered open as he looked straight into her green eyes.

"Calleigh…" he spoke softly and dryly.

"Hey, Handsome. You're going to be fine now." She said, gently stroking his cheek.

He stared long and hard into her eyes, until the paramedics interrupted. "Detective?"

"C'mon. Let's get you to the hospital." She said looking at Horatio.

**TBC... Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Sorry for not updating that often. Was pretty caught up. so here we go, the new chapter in collaboration with HCFan :) Enjoy!**

"Ma'am. You can't come in here."

"But.." Calleigh wanted to be there with Horatio. She wanted to make sure he's alright.

"Cal, he'll be alright. He's in good hands right now. We'll wait out here for him." Frank said as he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her away from the entrance of the operating theatre. "Go on Nurse." Frank said.

Minutes and hours passed by really slowly for Calleigh. Horatio's condition was looking so bad despite him having a steady pulse. _'God knows what the hell he's been through in that warehouse.' _Calleigh thought. She was really worried about him. The moment she saw him as soon as she entered the warehouse, he was already covered in blood, his face swelling up and filled with cuts and bruises and when she came closer to him, his pale skin has turned purple and was bleeding. Seeing him battered and wounded like that ripped her heart. _'He better be fine. He better be alright.'_ Calleigh prayed hard that his injuries would be nothing too serious.

"Detectives…Are you here for Lieutenant Caine?" A doctor and a nurse came into the lounge. Calleigh stood up immediately, worried about what the doctor might say about Horatio. "Is he okay?" She asked in a panicky tone.

"He's resting right now. Anyway, I'm Dr. Richardson, the doctor-in-charge of Lt. Caine." The doctor said as he took the chart from the nurse beside him.

"Alright. Detectives, from the looks of it, Lt. Caine have gotten forceful beatings especially to his upper body." Calleigh nodded. "Yes. We found a steel bar.." Calleigh said, with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"And so as I said, Lt. Caine suffered a massive physical trauma from those beatings. He has 4 broken ribs, which thankfully did not puncture his heart." Calleigh gasped. "But, one of the broken ribs had punctured one of his lungs due to the beatings. Fortunately it wasn't deep enough to cause any severe or permanent damage. He also has a mild concussion from the explosion and a minor infection on his leg where he was shot at." Calleigh's eyes became red and tears had rolled down her cheek by now.

"Right now, he's doing fine and resting in his room but we still need to monitor his condition very closely. It amazes me how he managed to stay alive despite all those injuries and trauma." Dr. Richardson continued.

"He's a fighter." Calleigh said softly.

"He sure is. You can see him now but not too long." He guided them to Horatio's room and left them there.

The view of Horatio being bandaged and surrounded with wires broke her heart apart. She sobbed a little at the sight of him. She couldn't stand the sight of him being vulnerable and weak. The Horatio she knew was invincible and strong. His face was pale and covered with bruises.

"Cal, he'll be fine." Frank said as he squeezed her arm gently, reassuring her that Horatio would be fine. Calleigh nodded. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm going back to the station to help put that son-of-a-bitch back into prison." He continued and left Calleigh in that room.

"Hey Handsome…" Calleigh neared the bed, gently reaching out to him and stroked his pale face. "I'm glad you made it through Horatio. I can't imagine my life if you didn't make it through. Please wake up soon Horatio. I need to see your blue eyes and hear your voice." Calleigh said, trying to hold back her tears. Her focus on Horatio was disrupted by the ring of her phone.

"Duquesne. Yes Eric? Oh he's resting now. He's going to be fine. How's Alexx? I'm glad she's okay. Yea sure. I'll wait for you here. Seeya." She then ended the call and shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"Alexx is fine Handsome. You saved her life and she managed to get help. You need to wake up soon alright. Eric will be here soon."

"Hey Cal." Eric whispered, not wanting to shock her or disturb Horatio.

"Hey Eric. I thought you'd be later."

"Nope. I was on my way when I called you." Eric smiled. "Wow. He's in a pretty bad shape huh." He said when he glanced over to Horatio. Calleigh nodded. "Yeap, steel bar, explosion, gunshot, I don't know how he made it through Eric, but he did."

"I'm glad he made it through. Aren't we all." Seeing Calleigh in tears, he took her in his arms. "Come here. He'll be fine Cal. He made it here." They stood in that position for a few moments until Calleigh had calmed down and they broke apart. Eric looked straight into her eyes. "You love him don't you?" Calleigh was stunned. Her eyes grew big at that question.

"Ho-How did you know?" Calleigh stuttered.

"Look at you right now Cal. You're pretty shaken up and so…I don't know how to describe it.. but I know.." Eric smirked at that and Calleigh blushed a little. "When he wakes up, you better tell him. You don't want to wait for another explosion don't you." Eric chuckled. "Alright I'm going back downtown and help Frank with the statements." He gave a peck on her cheek and left.

"So H really made that bomb huh Alexx?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"Ryan…Please…It's because of it that I'm here right now." Alexx said.

"But with that bomb, he killed 20 people Alexx. . He helped a criminal." Ryan blared, hands in the air.

"Wolfe! Can you stop that!" Eric came in and shouted at him, almost wanting to punch him in his face but Frank pulled him. "Have you seen him already? You better shut your gap or…" He paused when he saw Alexx shaking her head, telling him to stop.

"Or what Eric? You gonna hit me?" Ryan mocked.

"Yeah I'm very tempted to do so. Don't try me Wolfe!" Eric blared. "You don't even know him!" Frank pulled him aside.

"Delko! Calm down!" Frank said in an authoritative tone. "We'll get to the truth. We know Horatio didn't do it on purpose and there must be something that triggered him to make that bomb. We'll find that out from Alexx." When Eric had calmed down, they both went to Alexx to ask her questions.

"I don't know Eric. I don't know what made him agree to making that bomb. I was unconscious. But, when he was asked to make the second one, he refused and got one hell of a beating. What I can remember is that the bastard threatened him with something which I'm not sure what. But Juan looked at my direction when he threatened Horatio. That's all I know. But he made a hoax to get us out of there."

"So he was threatened?" Alexx only nodded. "Only Horatio knows why he himself did it." Alexx continued. "Maybe if he didn't make that bomb, Juan would kill you." Frank butted in. Alexx simply nodded at that.

"You hear that Wolfe! He was threatened!" Eric said and shoved Ryan to the wall. "Next time watch what you say!" He snarled and left Ryan standing there dumbstruck.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Calleigh had fallen asleep at the side of the bed, leaning towards Horatio. She was exhausted after the whole day's event. At that moment, Horatio started to wake up and he realized he wasn't alone. He lifted his head just enough to see who was with him.

"Calleigh…" He called out softly. "Calleigh…" He called out again as he reaches out his hand, stroking her blonde hair. She stirred and immediately sat up straight.

"OH MY GOD HORATIO! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Calleigh squealed in delight. That was the best moment in her life; seeing Horatio awake again. The doctor came in to check on him and left them alone.

"Where's Alexx?"

"She's fine Horatio. She came to get help when she escaped the warehouse." She replied as she smiled at him. "I'm glad you made it despite your injuries. Even the doctors were wondering how you made it through. You're like a superman." Calleigh joked.

"I'm sorry about the bomb." He said with guilt in his eyes. "I had to do it or they'll kill Alexx."

"Shh Handsome. Everything is fine now. Alexx is safe and you're safe. Juan is back in custody now. You don't have to worry anymore." Calleigh stroked the back of his hand gently. "I'm just glad you made it out alive."

"I had to. I needed to stay alive for someone. I can't just leave without telling her how I feel." Calleigh looked him straight into his eyes, realizing that he really loved this woman; the woman he stayed alive for. Calleigh immediately let go off his hand, not wanting to give him the wrong impression but Horatio was quick enough to not allow her to let go.

"Calleigh…I did for you. I just needed to tell you. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I just needed to tell you." Horatio said in a defeated tone.

"And what makes you say I don't feel the same way?" Calleigh asked cheekily.

"You let go of my hand?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Well I thought it was another person. I didn't want to give you the wrong impression. That's all." Calleigh blushed.

Calleigh stayed with him day and night, taking good care of him, feeding him and making sure he's comfortable in every way possible. She only went home to get changed or run errands. Days went by and his condition was improving. He was recovering faster than they thought. Within days, he was discharged and Calleigh had brought him back to his house while she nurses him back to health.

"Thank you." Horatio suddenly said as Calleigh was feeding him. She looked at him confused. Horatio took away the plate from her hand and put it aside on the nightstand. "Thank you for staying here with me and taking care of me." He said as he held her hands.

"You're welcome Handsome." She replied as she leaned towards him and gave him a soft, sensual kiss on his soft, firm lips.

**TBC...Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Sorry for the long wait. HCFan and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as we have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the great reviews :)**

"_JUAN, LET ME GO!" Horatio yelled, struggling to breathe. Horatio was hanging by his hands, constantly being beaten by three thugs including Juan._

"_You're going nowhere, you Bastard!" Juan laughed._

"_LET ME GO!" he yelled again. _

"_Shut up! I'll kill you for what you did!" Juan said seriously hitting Horatio against the head. Blood streamed everywhere. Horatio saw red. _

"Hey…"

"Horatio!" Calleigh said loudly. "Wake up!" Horatio was dreaming again. "Horatio, wake up!" she tried, shaking him violently.

Horatio didn't wake up. He was puffing and breathing heavily, and moving around like crazy. Calleigh got out of the bed they were sharing in Horatio's bedroom, to get a jug of water. She returned from the bathroom and threw it all onto his face. "WHAT…." He yelled sitting upright, panting.

"Sorry, Horatio. You were dreaming." She bluntly said.

Horatio looked at his hands, the left hand still being in a cast, he wiped the water off his face and laid back down, relaxing. He sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's okay. Are you okay?" she asked wearily.

"I'm okay." He replied. Calleigh still stood at his side looking at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sweetheart. It was just a dream 'bout Juan again." He said. "I'm fine, really"

Calleigh still stared at him, not convinced.

"Come here, sweetheart." He said waving her to him. "I'm fine."

"Next time I'll tie you up in your own guestroom." She said sternly, sitting on top of him.

"With handcuffs." She chuckled.

"Oh, so now you wanna harass me now?" Horatio joked.

"Don't give me any ideas, Handsome." She playfully said, kissing him across his jaw line. Horatio tried to kiss her back, but she didn't let him. She progressed to his neck, kissing him very gently and sweet. "Calleigh.." he breathed, while she continued to seduce him. "Shhh." She kissed him on his lips, to silence him. With one movement, Horatio turned and he was on top of her. "Gotcha, beautiful." He said kissing her intensely on the mouth. They kissed each other very passionately. Horatio started getting Calleigh's night shirt off, while he kissed her down the neck, and touching her seductively and kissing her back to her mouth, just when Calleigh squeezed him tightly around the middle…

"ARRRGGH…..OUCH!" he yelled, being in excruciating pain. "Oh god…" he still panted clutching his rib area.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Horatio." Calleigh squeaked. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay…" he nearly got out the words.

Calleigh watched him endure the pain, there was nothing she could do. "I'm sorry Handsome." She said again.

"It's okay.." he said taking her hand and kissing it. "Let's just not do that again." He said, and both of them burst into laughter. Horatio winced. "Even laughing hurts.." he said still clutching his ribs.

Calleigh continued laughing. "I'm sorry." She said after a while. "Stop apologizing, sweetheart. It's okay, it was an accident." He said smiling. She smiled back at him. "Let's get back to sleep then" Calleigh said, cuddling in Horatio's strong arms. "Mmm" Horatio mumbled holding Calleigh as close as possible to him. "Love you." He whispered into her ear. "Love you too, Handsome." She returned. He kissed her on the cheek, before going back to sleep.

The next morning, Horatio woke up alone in the bed. However, pleasant smells greeted him as he got up to dress. He knew Calleigh had already showered, because he smelt the shampoo she uses. He casually strolled downstairs to greet his sweetheart.

Calleigh was busy making breakfast and coffee, when she felt a pair of arms from behind. "Morning Handsome" she greeted cheerily. Horatio turned her around to face him, and said morning by kissing her sweetly on the lips.

" Mmm someone's feeling better." She said when they broke apart.

"Yes, I want to go back to work." He replied.

"Are you kidding me, Horatio?" she scolded.

"Hang on" he said calmly, "I'm seeing the doctor today. We'll see what he says."

"Okay tough guy" she said giving him his plate. "I've got court today, the whole day. So I'll be back home, later this evening"

"Okay, sweetheart."

"And Horatio, you only go to the doctor and that's it."

"Calleigh, I swear I'm fine. It's been more than three weeks now. " he said.

She gave him a stern look. "I swear if you hurt yourself…" she warned.

"I won't" he said kissing her goodbye.

Later that day, Horatio drove himself to the hospital to see Dr. Richardson.

"Aah, Lieutenant, please come in." the doctor said, letting Horatio into a check up room.

"By the looks of it you look rather well. " Horatio smiled at this comment, having high expectations for going back to work.

"To be honest, I feel very well.." Horatio said assuring.

"Yes, let's see. Please take of your shirt." The doctor said. He studied Horatio's ribs very closely. "Okay, I'm going to apply pressure. Tell me when it hurts, okay?"

"Yes." Horatio said thinking about how hard Calleigh squeezed him earlier.

The doctor pressed hard against his ribs, but Horatio didn't give in. "Are you sure this doesn't hurt?" the doctor asked, letting him go. "Nope." Horatio replied, inwardly smiling, but having pain.

The doctor looked at him closely. "Mmmm" he said as he inspected the shot wound above Horatio's knee. "It's looking good. Very good indeed. No pain from this wound?" he shortly asked.

"No, Doctor. I walk freely without experiencing any pain in my knee." Horatio replied.

"Alright then Lieutenant, you can go back to work, only on the basis that you don't do fieldwork. Right?"

"Yes, doctor. I understand." He replied being very chuffed with himself.

When climbing into the hummer, Horatio thought of popping into the lab, to say hi to Calleigh.

He entered the lab, casually, while everyone greeted him happily as he walked towards the Ballistics lab.

"Knock, knock, knock." He said watching her comparing bullets.

"Horatio! What are you doing here?" she said, startled.

"I came by to say hello to my sweetheart." He said moving in to give her a kiss.

She broke apart. "Hey Horatio, not here okay. We're at work."

"Who cares? It's not as if you get a lot of visitors." He said caressing her cheek before kissing her again. This time she kissed back, because Horatio's nearness made her want him even more. Horatio then pushed her against a wall, still kissing her passionately. "Guess what.." he breathed in between the kisses. "Mmm?" Calleigh returned. Horatio still kissed her intensely, before he stopped. "I got cleared." He whispered into her ear. He continued kissing her softly in her neck. "How?" she said, not believing what's supposed to be good news. Horatio stopped and stood back. "How what?" he said thinking she would at least be happy for him.

"Did the Doctor clear you?" she asked.

"Yes, Calleigh. Why is this such an issue?" he asked feeling a bit hurt.

"Ah Horatio, I didn't mean it like that." She said reaching for him, but he stood back.

"I'm fine. And I'm tired of saying I'm fine to everybody because I am." He said.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Handsome." She apologized, reaching for him again.

"If it'll help, I'm not allowed into the field yet." He sighed.

"Hey, I'm just worried about you, Handsome." She said stroking his hair. "I care about you, and I don't wanna see you hurt again." She held his face in both her hands. "I'm happy for you, congratulations, Handsome." She smiled and kissed him on his soft lips.

When they broke apart, both out of breath, they stared into each other's eyes, before Horatio spoke. "Hey sweetheart, can I practise a couple of shots?" he said nearing the mini shooting range where Calleigh fired test shots for evidence.

"It wouldn't be a problem, but why?" she asked being a bit confused.

"I want to get some practise again." He replied.

"But Horatio,?" Horatio shook his from side to side. "Calleigh, it's been three weeks now, why do I need to remind you? And I need to do something."

"I hear you." She said in that great southern accent, heading for the gun vault to get a standard 9mm.

"Here you go" and she handed Horatio the gun. "I'm giving you three cartridges."  
"Thank you sweetheart." Horatio said giving her a peck on the cheek.

After having to put on the earmuffs, to cover his ears from the sound, Horatio took his natural stance, while Calleigh stood close by, observing.

He fired his first shot. And quickly looked at where it hit the target. It was dead centre. "Wow! Nice shot, Horatio!" Calleigh said, stunned that a man who didn't do any shooting for three whole weeks, can still shoot centre.

He continued, emptying all three cartridges out on the target. All brilliant shots.

"Seems you haven't lost your touch at all!" Calleigh said to him after he finished.

"Guess not." Horatio replied.

"So, you happy now?" Calleigh asked after a moment's silence.

Horatio have her a frowned expression, then smiled.

"I'll be tomorrow, when I can be Lieutenant of my crime lab again." He said smiling at the thought. Calleigh laughed at that remark. "I'm sure you'll be Lieutenant, sir!" she mocked standing with attention, hand to her head. "Like to mock me, do you?" he said grabbing her close to him. "Why, Lieutenant, that's no way to react." She said seriously as she looked into his eyes. "To be continued, ma'm." he said and left her.

She stared at him in shock. "Really? You just teased me and you're leaving?"

Horatio turned round, gave her a smile and winked before walking out the door.

Later that evening, Calleigh returned from her court session, to Horatio's home. She silently went inside, where she found him asleep on the sofa in front of the television.

Calleigh smiled at herself. Seeing the man she loves, so at peace with everything around him, really made her happy. She rarely seen Horatio this way.

She then went closer to him to give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hey sweetheart." Horatio said dreamily, not even opening his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I heard your car." He replied. Calleigh nodded to herself. "Really…anyway are you hungry?"

She said walking to the kitchen. Horatio also got up, walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep well?" she laughed. "You can say so" he replied sitting down at the table.

"How's court?"

"It went well, I testified, and we won the case."

"Good job, Detective." He said professionally.

"You miss the work, don't you Horatio?" she said handing him a sandwich.

"Thanks. Yeah I do." He said relentless.

After both of them were done having dinner, Horatio thanked Calleigh while he walked to the sofa and Calleigh did the dishes. After 10 minutes Calleigh joined him.

"You know…you said something about 'to be continued' earlier today?" she asked softly.

"Mmm what about it?" he replied emotionless.

Calleigh then looked up to his eyes. "Really? What's wrong with you?"

"How do you mean?" he asked raising a brow.

"Are you going to tease me the entire evening?" she said moving closer to him. Horatio chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said when Calleigh were near enough and then kissed her lips. She returned the kiss, moving to sit on his lap. "Mm, so this is nothing, huh Handsome?" she said, kissing his neck and lifting up his shirt, touching him near his injured ribs. "Calleigh, please" he said anxiously and she looked up. "What, you are healed? That's why the doctor cleared you for work, right?" "Yes." He replied. "So why can't we have fun tonight?" she asked continuing kissing his neck.

"Because, I don't want to get hurt, or disappoint you." He blatantly replied. Calleigh stopped and climbed off him, to sit next to him instead. "Horatio, you won't get hurt, trust me." She said looking into his eyes. "I know, but I really don't want to disappoint you either." He said emphasizing 'disappoint'. "How about we just leave it, okay?" she said cuddling next to him. "I'm sorry." He said.

"No, Horatio, I'm sorry for pressuring you." She said giving him a reassuring kiss on the side of his face. "Besides you will never disappoint me…"

"Mm, how do you know?" Horatio asked, starting to tease again.

Calleigh chuckled. "I've noticed a couple of things, being around you."

"Yeah? Like what?" he said looking into her green eyes. She didn't reply, only stared back into his eyes. She slowly placed one hand on his cheek, he grabbed her hand, letting her hold him, before she moved in for a kiss. She kissed him gently and broke loose. Horatio looked at her for a moment, _I really want to, _he thought to himself. He decided whatever, and kissed her back. Starting off gently but soon progressing for a hungry kiss. "Horatio.." Calleigh breathed between his kisses. "Mmm" while he continued. "Are you sure?" she asked when she broke off and looked at him. Horatio nodded a yes. "We'll take it slow, alright?" She said while they made their way to the bedroom.

After a night of passionate love making, Horatio awoke holding a beautiful Calleigh in his arms. He brushed her hair behind her ear and held her closer. She stirred. "Morning sweetheart." He said in deep, husky voice.

Calleigh turned around to face him, "hello handsome."

Horatio gave her a kiss before getting up to dress. Calleigh watched him move till he was in the bathroom, before she did the same.

They drove over to work in the same car. Horatio was getting his hummer back at the station.

"So you ready for work?" she asked while they stayed seated in the car. Horatio nodded.

"Yes, I am." He replied confidently.

"Have a nice day then, Lieutenant." She said and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You too" he eventually replied when they broke away from each other and heading in different directions.

**TBC...Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Sorry for the wait. HCFan and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as we have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the great reviews :)**

Horatio just walked into his office, when Eric already waited for him.

"Hey H." he greeted standing up to shake Horatio's hand.

"Sir." He replied. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Horatio asked sitting behind his desk.

"Just wanted to see for myself if you were well, Horatio." He said with a smile.

"I'm always fine." Horatio said, looking up with confidence.

"Great H, then I'll leave ya to work." Eric said leaving Horatio's office.

Hours went by, and Horatio was stuck in his office, catching up on paperwork, which unfortunately was the duty of the supervisor. However, all Horatio could think about was Calleigh, and their passionate night, and how she made him feel. It was truly wonderful, sharing love with Calleigh.

It was already half past four in the afternoon. They had no call outs for the day and no new crime scenes to attend. Horatio decided to pay Calleigh a visit, since he hadn't seen her all day.

He watched her sitting in front of the computer, waiting for IBIS, for a hit. She was totally unaware of his presence.

"Hey sweetheart" he finally said, walking towards her.

Calleigh jumped in her chair "Horatio! Don't sneak up on me like that." She said with a squeaky voice. "I may as well shoot you."

"Shoot me?" he remarked, holding her from behind. "Mmm, I've missed your touch" he said smelling her perfume and scent.

"Mmm and I've missed you." She replied and turned around to kiss him.

"Oh, so what did you think about last night? Were you satisfied?" Horatio whispered into her ear seductively, when they'd broken apart from the kiss.

"What about last night." She asked tormenting him . Horatio let her go for a moment.

"Uhm, what do you mean 'what about'?" he asked confused with raised eyebrows.

"Uh I wasn't totally satisfied with you." She replied with an honest tone of voice.

Immediately Horatio let all of her go, and he looked very hurt instead.

"Hey, I'm kidding Handsome!" she exclaimed. "It was the best night of my life!"

He squinted at Calleigh, not knowing to trust her. "Hey, I said I was kidding, Handsome." She repeated closing the gap between the two of them and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Really?" he asked after a while. "Really! I was just messing with you."

"You will get punished." He growled low, sending shivers along her spine. At that moment, Horatio's phone went off. "To be continued.." he whispered. Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Not that again." And she returned to face the computer again.

"Caine." He answered.

"H, the Chief wants to see you." Frank said.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Horatio said, disconnecting the call.

"Chief wants to see me. I'll see you later. Bye sweetheart, love you." He said kissing her in the neck.

"I love you too, Horatio." She said just as he was leaving.

The moment Horatio reached the Chief's office; he was already waiting with an IAB agent. They both had a stern face and Horatio knew not to mess with them. He already suspected what this meeting will be about and the looks on their faces confirmed his suspicion.

"Lieutenant." The Chief greeted Horatio and they both shook hands. "Have a seat." He continued. Once Horatio has settled down, the Chief handed him the file that he has been holding ever since the moment Horatio entered.

"What is this?" Horatio asked.

"Open it and take a look at it first." The Chief replied. Horatio opened the file slowly and took his time to read the documents in it. The Chief gave him a stern look and continued what he wanted to say.

"You built that bomb didn't you?" The Chief asked directly. Horatio couldn't say anything but to just nod and had no courage to look at the Chief. He was too embarrassed. "Why?" The Chief continued. Horatio couldn't bring himself to answer. Instead, he kept fiddling with his glasses.

"Lieutenant. Answer my question. Why did you do it? Or you are going to face serious consequences. Are you part of it?" His head immediately shot up and he stood up.

"NO! How could you even think that I am part of them!" Horatio blared. His fist balled so tightly that his knuckles almost turned white.

"Then sit down and explain it to us Lieutenant Caine." Horatio tried to calm himself down before sitting down at his place.

"Alright. I am not part of the bombing." Horatio said calmly but putting emphasis on every single word that he says. "I was forced into it and if I don't do as they say, they would hurt and kill my partner."

"She's your M.E."

"She's my team. My family. I had to save her." He answered firmly.

"And you killed 20 other people." The Chief pointed out.

"No Sir! I did not kill them!" Horatio retorted.

"But you made that bomb." The Chief firmly stated it.

"Yes Sir." Horatio admitted defeat. He knew the Chief was right. He was the one who built that bomb. Those lives were on him.

"But you did what you had to do. I understand that and I'm not blaming you. And I don't want you to blame yourself. Juan is responsible. He placed that bomb and you were only forced to build it. You're on desk duty for now." The Chief made his final decision. "Until you've been cleared by the departmental therapist." He continued. Horatio knew that arguing with the Chief is not an option. He had to agree with the Chief on this.

"I will do a public apology on behalf of the department and I want you there." The Chief said. Horatio just nodded.

He walked to his office with his shoulders slumped. As soon as he reached up to his office, he sank into his couch feeling so worn out by what just happened. This was definitely not what he hoped for when he got cleared by the doctor but he had to follow the Chief's direct order.

"Hey Horatio" Frank greeted as he went into Horatio's office.

"What's up, Francis.?" he replied, taking off his shades. "We got male vic at Biscayne Bay." Frank continued. "Looking like a shooting homicide."

"Great, I can't be there. I got suspended to desk duty." Horatio answered. "Bring Calleigh." He ordered and made the call to Calleigh.

"_Dusquene" _She answered.

" Sweetheart, we got a shooting homicide, they will be needing you at the scene."

"_Alright, I'll be there." _

"Be careful Calleigh." He said in a soothing voice.

"I will Handsome. I'll see you." She replied.

The moment Calleigh and Frank arrived at the crime scene, the team wasn't there yet and there was no body in sight.

"Frank, where's the body?" She turned and asked Frank. Frank shrugged. "You sure this is the right address?" Frank nodded.

"This is the address that was given to me. Let's look around. I'll cover the back and you'll cover the front." Frank went to the back to search for the body while Calleigh stayed at the front looking for anything suspicious. Suddenly she heard scuffling behind her which made her turn immediately.

"MDPD! Sir! Stay right where you are!" She screamed and the guy scrambled out of there as fast as he could. Calleigh ran after him without thinking twice, with gun in position. Out of the blue, there was a gunshot but it wasn't from the guy Calleigh was chasing. Palms on thighs, she hunched over, struggling to breath, she stopped and hid behind the tree and looked around. She could neither see the shooter nor the direction of the shot fired.

"Frank, I need backup!" She shouted over the cell phone. There were no more shots after that and Calleigh stepped out of her hiding place only to realize that the man she was chasing after was watching her. "Sir!" She called out and he ran once again. Relentlessly, she ran after him again but this time, with Frank as backup.

Suddenly a shot was heard and Frank went on full alert mode without realizing that Calleigh was slowly and gradually collapsing to the ground. Then there was silence. No shots fired.

"Frank…" Calleigh groaned softly.

"Cal, you alr…" Frank turned and saw Calleigh lying in her own pool of blood. "OH MY GOD CAL!" Frank gasped in shock. He quickly fished out his cell phone and called for an ambulance then pressed on onto her gunshot wound at the abdomen. "Hang on Cal. Just hang on."

"I'm cold…" Calleigh said weakly. Frank hurriedly took off his jacket to cover her body.

"Cal, hang on. Help is on its way." Without fail, he applied as much force as he could on the wound so as to stop it from bleeding but he realized that there was more blood pooling around her. He tried reaching to the back of her body, hoping that the shot was not a through and through.

'_Oh god Cal. It's a through and through!'_ His mind was screaming. "Calleigh, hang on. Please Cal, hang on." He repeatedly asked her to hang on because he was losing her. "Calleigh don't you dare close your eyes! Stay awake Calleigh! There, you hear that. Help is coming. Just hang on for a little while more." Right then, as the ambulance arrived, Calleigh shut her eyes. He had lost Calleigh.

"Oh god, Cal..." He slumped over in defeat, trying to control his tears.

**TBC...What do u think? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Sorry for the very long wait. We were both caught up with daily stuff and HCFan was not feeling well. But anyway, HCFan and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as we have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the great reviews :) This will be our second last chapter :)**

"Horatio, you need to come to the hospital right now." Frank said over the phone. Horatio immediately made his way to the hospital without any hesitation. He was told that Calleigh has been shot and that it wasn't looking good for her. Deep down, he prayed that nothing would happen to her. He was just getting closer to her and they were just starting to build their relationship.

When Horatio arrived, he saw Frank pacing up and down with blood on his shirt and hands.

"Frank. What happened?" Horatio asked, panicky after seeing all the blood on Frank.

"I don't know. We were just chasing down a probable suspect and there was a gunshot. The next thing I know, Calleigh was down." Frank explained as he slumped onto the couch.

"I'm sorry Horatio. For not protecting her."

"Hey. Don't say that buddy. This can happen to anyone and we know that." Horatio tried to comfort his best friend, knowing that what happened is not anyone's fault but the shooter.

"Are any of you here relatives of Miss Duquesne?" Both of them immediately turned their focus to the voice.

"We're both here for her. Is she okay?" Horatio spoke up.

"She's done with the surgery but I need to talk to her family. I'm sorry but I can only reveal this to her family." Horatio looked at Frank and Frank gave him the 'Go' look.

"I'm her boyfriend. I'm the closest you can get to a family." Horatio said.

"Okay. Fair enough. Can you follow me to my office. This is rather personal."

As they reached the office, Horatio settled down quickly, fearing the worse even though he was told that Calleigh is out of the surgery.

"Alright Mr Caine, I am sure you have been informed that she was shot to her abdomen?" Horatio nodded. "The shot was a through and through and it destroyed the organ. She lost a large quantity of blood but we managed to stop the bleeding."

"So what's the problem then?" Horatio asked. He was getting impatient.

"The bullet went through her left side and it affected her reproductive organs." The doctor explained.

"What do you mean by that? How bad is it?" Horatio asked again.

"Well…" He paused. "When the bullet entered, it passed through her ovary, along with her fallopian tube and it caused major destruction to her organ that we had to remove it."

"Remove?" Horatio almost shouted. "I'm sorry. Does that mean she cannot have kids of her own?" Horatio was getting concerned.

"She could. But her chances have been reduced. Her chances of conceiving are only 50% right now because the bullet destroyed the left side." Horatio was taken aback by the doctor's explanation that he didn't say anything else but stare into the blank space.

_'That can't possibly happen. Calleigh would be devastated. What should I tell her? How could I even bring myself to tell her that she has only 50% chance of conceiving her own child?'_ He thought to himself.

"Mr Caine?" The doctor called out as he waved at Horatio.

"Yeah. Uhh…Has she been informed?"

"No. She hasn't woken up yet. But she is awake now." Horatio nodded, knowing that he will have to break this news to her and it is going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride for both him and Calleigh. He will need to figure this out on his own.

"Horatio…" Alexx called out as he got out of the office. He immediately went towards Alexx and hugged her, breaking down on her shoulder. "Honey…shhh..tell me what's wrong." Alexx said in her soothing voice and guided him to the couch.

"Alexx, I don't know what I should tell her.." Horatio sobbed in between.

"Tell her what honey…" She was puzzled with Horatio and he began explaining everything that the doctor told him. "Oh dear…" She gasped upon hearing the bad news. "Horatio, you listen to me, I got this. You just be there for her. I'm gonna break the news to her." Horatio looked up at her in hesitation.

"Trust me Horatio." He just nodded. He trusted Alexx more than anyone else and he knows that she would handle Calleigh very well. The both of them went into the room.

"Hey sweetheart." Horatio greeted and went to her bedside.

"Hey." She greeted him back. "Why do you look sad?" Calleigh asked. Horatio couldn't say anything. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. "Horatio…What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Sugar…" Alexx called out to Calleigh.

"Alexx what's wrong? What happened?" Calleigh asked, knowing that there was something wrong. There was silence. None of them tried to speak up until Calleigh asked again. "Alexx, just tell me what's wrong. I know from your faces it's bad isn't it?" Calleigh was getting agitated with their silent treatment.

"Sweetheart…" Horatio called, trying to calm her down.

"No Horatio. You tell me right now. What happened?" Just then, Alexx walked towards her and held her hand tight.

"Alexx?" Calleigh was puzzled by her action.

"Calleigh, you've got to stay strong no matter what happens and we will always be here for you." Alexx started out, preparing her for the worse and began explaining the outcome of the shooting and its effect on her.

"So I can't have my own children?" Calleigh was hysterical.

"Calleigh sweetheart, you can still have your own children." Horatio tried to calm her down.

"It's removed Horatio! I can't have my own children." She sobbed hard. "I'm never going to be a mother."

"Hey…the doctor said you still have 50% chance of conceiving and you know what that means. You can still have your own children. I believe you can and we will try okay Sweetheart. Let's have faith." Horatio soothed her.

"We?" Calleigh asked despite her sobbings.

"Yes Sweetheart. We. You and me. We're going to make it work." Horatio assured her as he gave her his most calming smile. Alexx had tears in her eyes watching the touching scene. It was so heart-breaking to see her friends in such situation.

"Honey, I'm going to leave the both of you alone okay. I'm going back to the lab." Alexx said and left the room.

Calleigh still stared in awe at Horatio. She couldn't believe what he just told her. He just said "we".

Horatio watched her as she processed what he just said. "Sweetheart, I mean it." He said eyeing her response. "Horatio, are you sure?" she asked softly. "How do you mean?" he asked being a bit confused. "Are you sure you want me for that?" she said, placing a statement rather than a question. He slowly stood up, never breaking eye-contact with her and sat down next to her, holding her hands in his.

"Calleigh, if you want to, I'll give you my everything. Even if it means having children. I'll be honoured to have children with you. "Calleigh's eyes welled up with tears yet again. "Sweetheart, I love you, and I'll take care and protect you with everything I've got." He said, almost getting into tears himself, but he kept himself together. Horatio leaned into Calleigh for a hug. And Horatio sat holding her, brushing her hair with his fingers, and he could feel Calleigh's body still trembling next to him. "I promise." He whispered into her ear.

Calleigh knew. She believed every truth and word he spoke. Horatio was the most reliable man ever, he didn't break promises, and she loved him back with all her heart. "Thank you, Horatio…" she whispered into his neck. "…and I love you too." Horatio released her from him. "I meant what I said." He said again into her eyes. She nodded. "I know." She said back, smiling a little.

At that moment Horatio's phone went off, "Caine." He answered still looking into Calleigh's cried-out eyes. "Yeah, hold him there, I'll be there in five." He said and hanged up. Horatio took Calleigh's face into his hands, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I hope you feel better, I'll check in with you again in about an hour. They caught the bastard who shot you." He said before giving her another kiss. "Okay Handsome" she said laying back down, getting comfortable. "Kill him, won't you…" She said half miserably, as he turned at the door. "It'll be hard not to, Sweetheart." He growled and left.

Horatio arrived at the lab. Frank was keeping the suspect in a room where there was no surveillance or see-through glass. Two police officers stood outside guarding the room. "Horatio." Frank greeted as he stepped into the hallway. "Where's he, Frank?" he growled. "Figured you'll deal with him alone?" Horatio nodded. "In here." Frank said, opening the door for Horatio, and closing it behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the cop killer? Huh?" Horatio sneered, staring the suspect down. The man opposite Horatio couldn't bear it, and kept avoiding Horatio's gaze.

"Are you gonna say something?" he sneered at him again.

The man looked up. "She got what she deserved." He spat out. Horatio was finding it very hard to stay under control. "Why did you shoot her?" he questioned. The man stared back at him evilly. "Because she belongs to you dawg." He said. Horatio slowly moved around the table, approaching the guy. "And how would you know that?" Horatio sneered.

"ANSWER ME!" Horatio shouted, because the suspect blatantly ignored the question.

The man stood up, being face-to-face with Horatio. "Because… you killed my friends at the warehouse. " he said through clenching teeth. "And besides, that bitch deserved death!" He spat at Horatio. Horatio suddenly lost control, and threw a punch at the man's abdomen, causing him sever pain. He decided to hit him again, this time through the face, leaving a nice bleeding cut on his cheek. "I hope you enjoy jail." He whispered into his face, and walked off.

"Call him an ambulance?" Frank snorted as Horatio stormed out. "Mm huh, he may need it. " He said checking his hand. "You may need ice, H." Frank commented watching Horatio. "I'll get some at the hospital, Frank. Thanks." "Great man, I'll see you." Frank said walking off with the bleeding suspect, grabbing him by the collar. Horatio only nodded to Frank.

He returned to the hospital, exactly one hour later, as he promised, only to find a sleeping and very peaceful Calleigh. He stood in the door, for a moment, observing her, while a nurse interrupted his thoughts. "Sir, we injected her for pain, she's out cold, I suggest you come back tomorrow." The nurse whispered. "I understand, just give me a few minutes please." "Sure, no problem, you can stay as long as you want to." She said and left.

Horatio went into the room, carefully and silent, and sat down next to her bed. He took her hand, and softly kissed the back of it and placed it back under the covers. He kept staring at her, watching her until he also felt tiredness swooping in. He gave a huge yawn, and putting his head on his arms, sleeping on her bed.

Early morning came and Calleigh woke up, stretched and looked curiously at the handsome redhead sleeping on his arms at the side of her bed. She smiled brightly at the adorable sight. "Oh Handsome…" she whispered, stroking through his hair. And he stirred, "Morning sweetheart" he smiled, blinking a lot. "Hey sleepyhead." She said holding onto his hand.

"How do you feel?" he asked sleepily.

"It still hurts, but better." Horatio nodded and moved closer to her. "I'm glad to hear that." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Did you sleep here?" she questioned. "Yeah, I didn't want to leave you." He said. "Thank you, Handsome, you are so sweet." She said softly in gratitude. "No problem, Ma'am." he said smiling.

"Calleigh, I want to talk to you about something." He said with all seriousness, and she got a bit scared off what he may say. "Sweetheart, I've put in for transfer." Calleigh's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Horatio? What…" but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Sweetheart, if we're thinking about building a family, then I can't risk yourself and my life anymore. That's why I'm getting transferred to the Bomb Squad." Calleigh was stunned; she didn't know what to reply. "You quit your job because of me?" she squeaked. "I did, sweetheart. I love you too much for anything like this to be happening." He said smiling to her. She saw that he was super serious about the whole situation. "And Calleigh, you'll get promoted to Lieutenant." He told her, and she nearly jumped out of bed hearing the news.

After calming down a bit, she searched for his eyes. "Horatio, thank you so much, you don't know what all this means to me." And she gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "Anything for you, sweetheart." He replied.

"But, Horatio, are you sure you want the transfer, I mean, you don't have to leave your job for me." She said, wondering if he might have second thoughts.

"No, I feel responsible for the people who died at my hands. It wasn't fair. I want to return to catching bombers and bombs." He said with all seriousness. Calleigh nodded and added. "Horatio, you had no choice to make those bombs. They would've killed you and Alexx. It wasn't your fault."

"I know." He sighed. "But I'm still going to transfer."

"Okay" was all she could reply.

Two weeks passed, Calleigh got released from the hospital and was acting as the new Lieutenant at CSI headquarters. Everyone was so pleased about the news and supportive, however they were all missing Horatio very much. He was their boss, and sort of irreplaceable. They missed him dearly.

Horatio was still a Lieutenant, however of his own squad in the Bombing department. He was loving every minute of working where he started, making and knowing bombs. But he also missed 'his family' at CSI.

After another working day, he left for home, to his beloved Calleigh.

"Hey sweetheart" he greeted as he entered his house. Calleigh had decided to move in with Horatio.

"Hello Handsome. Had a good day?" she asked as he gave her a sweet kiss. "Mm, I did." He said leaving her and taking off his jacket. "How about you?"

"Had a great day. Still getting used to the supervising position." She laughed.

"Mm, thought I did nothing, huh?" he smiled.

"Yeah, now I know how hard you worked." She said hugging him again.

"I've missed you." She purred. "Mmhuh, as did I." he replied, kissing her passionately, and starting to loosen the buttons on her shirt, taking it out in a flash. And things quickly spiralled out of control. "Bedroom?" he whispered between the kisses. "Yes!" she whispered. "Are you sure?" he said looking at her for a moment before she replied. "Take me, Horatio!" And he lifted her up into his strong arms, closing the door behind him and they made passionate love to each other.

**TBC...What do u think? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : HCFan and I hope that you would enjoy this chapter as much as we have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the great reviews :) This will be our very last chapter :) As much as we loved writing this, everything comes to an end. We hope you have had a great time with this story ;)**

**One year later**

"Excuse me, Ma'am, where can I find Lieutenant Duquesne?" Horatio asked at reception of CSI.

"She's in her office, Lieutenant." The receptionist replied, knowing Horatio from all the years he worked there.

"Thanks." He said and left to his old office hurriedly.

Earlier that day he received a phone call from Calleigh, and she'd told him to meet her and that they were to discuss important matters. There was also a tinge of worry in her voice.

Horatio walked the path up to his old office and all the memories came back from when he was still in charge.

"Knock knock knock." He said softly as he always did at Calleigh's lab.

She sat at the desk, buried in paperwork, reading documents and doing crime reports and everything. One she heard him, a huge smile flashed across her face.

"Hey there Handsome. You have no idea how much I'm missing that." Horatio smiled. "And you." She added standing up to greet him.

"Hey, I've missed you too." He said whispering into her ear.

They let each other go from the hug. "Now what's so important, sweetheart?" Horatio asked once he took a seat opposite her.

She gave him another 1000 watt smile.

"Sweetheart, why do you keep smiling at me like that?" Horatio asked.

"Well…Horatio…" she started but averted from his gaze for a bit. "What is it?" he asked getting curious and searching for her eyes.

"Well… you did it! …" Horatio looked confused at this statement. "…Well, actually we did it!" she continued with a laugh. "Did what?" he asked still utterly confused. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Horatio went blank at hearing the news. "Y-you're pregnant?" he repeated slowly, showing no emotion but shock.

"Yes Horatio. I'm pregnant. I just got to know this morning when I went to the doctor." Horatio was still speechless. He was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say or how to respond to that news.

"Earth to Horatio! Earth to Horatio!" Calleigh said, waving her hand in front of him. In a flash, he was brought back to earth. The news has sunk in that Calleigh is pregnant. She is finally pregnant after months of trying. His efforts didn't go to waste. Their efforts didn't go to waste.

"Uhm. Yes sweetheart. I'm sorry. I was just..uhm..shocked." Horatio stuttered.

"Is it a happy shocked or…" Horatio took her hand in his and interrupted her. "Sweetheart, of course it is a happy shocked. Our efforts paid off sweetheart. How long?" He asked.

"5 weeks." He smiled and leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Then he was brought back to that very scene.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey handsome." Calleigh said over the phone.

"Hi sweetheart. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Uhm…" She paused.

"Sweetheart, talk to me." Horatio was persistent.

"Are you free today? During lunch?" Horatio briefly looked over his schedule.

"I believe I am free. Do you have something in mind?"

"Uhm…"

"Sweetheart, just talk to me."

"Do you want to come home?" Calleigh asked. With that, Horatio knew what she meant. They have been trying to conceive and this was one of the many times.

"Is it time?" Horatio smiled to himself.

"I believe it is handsome. According to the calculations that is."

"Alright. I'll meet you at home sweetheart. And I'll bring lunch." Once Horatio was home, he placed the food in the kitchen before going to Calleigh who was waiting for him in the living room, watching a cooking show.

"Sweetheart…" He called out and went to take a seat by her side. "How was your day?"

"It's been really great but those damn paperwork is killing me. Sometimes I really wonder how you do it all by yourself." Horatio chuckled.

"With all due respect ma'am, I struggled doing it. And that is why the office usually becomes my home." Horatio chuckled again.

"Nailed any bombers today?" Calleigh asked.

"Not yet sweetheart. Not yet. But I might be nailing someone later." Horatio whispered seductively into her ears which caused goose bumps all over her. Calleigh giggled and Horatio brushed his lips against hers.

Calleigh responded to his kiss and draped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Horatio in return, allowed her access, kissing passionately. Things got pretty heated in just a moment and both of them lost their control. By then, both of them already have their tops lying on the floor and Horatio was already on top of her, nibbling her sensitive spots gently. Her response to his soft, sensual kisses was enough to make him go wild. In a hurry, Horatio slid out of his pants and pulled Calleigh's pants leaving them in just boxers and her thongs.

Calleigh giggled when she felt him against her and she arched into him, leaving him gasping. Right there and then, all his self-control was gone, along with both their remaining piece of clothing and Horatio placed himself in between her, teasing her with his tip. Calleigh arched into him again and this time, he didn't even think twice and plunged himself deep into her, thrusting into her again and again until they reached their climax. Panting, Horatio slid and rolled off her and rested on his back with Calleigh still in his arm.

"Lunch?" Horatio asked. Calleigh giggled.

"Yes. And then back to my paperwork and you, Lieutenant, back to trying to nail bombers."

"I've already a nailed bomber sweetheart." He purred seductively into her hair. "You make me explode." Calleigh giggled.

"Horatio Caine! You're the worst at pickup lines! Let's get the lunch." They both got up and took a shower together, repeating their love-making session before getting their lunch which was waiting in the kitchen.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Horatio!"

"Uhm.. yes?"

"Are you okay? Because you were smiling to yourself."

"Oh it's nothing sweetheart. I am just glad that after so many months of trying, we finally did it. I guess the decision I made to transfer back to the Bomb Squad paid off." Horatio said smiling. "And those lunch breaks…those scheduled sex we had… this baby here is a miracle. I'm glad we managed to work things out." He continued.

"Horatio… thank you.."

"Sweetheart, don't thank me. I wanted this. I trust you and I love you. I would do anything for you even if that means having a child with you. I am honoured that you allow me to be part of this. And I would gladly want you to be the mother of my child. I'm very lucky to have you."

"Oh handsome… I love you so much." She said as she hugged him tight. "I am honoured to carry your child too Horatio. And thank you for trusting me with bearing and carrying your child." She sobbed into his shirt. They stayed in that position for quite some time before they parted.

"Horatio, do you really want to stay in the bomb squad?" She asked, the moment they parted.

"Why do you ask sweetheart?"

"I don't know. I'm just afraid. I don't want to lose you and the baby needs you. We both need you. And the job at the bomb squad is just so…" She paused, looking into his eyes. "Is just so dangerous." She continued.

"Sweetheart, even if I stay, my life is still on the line, my job is still as dangerous as it is. I have offended many people and I have many enemies that I made throughout my life in MDPD." He held her hand in his and he continued. "This job allows me to get past my guilt. I just need to Calleigh. I promise I'll be very careful." Horatio said as he gently wiped of her tears with a brush of his thumb.

"I love you Calleigh." He said and he kissed her passionately.

**The End. Thank you for staying through the whole story and we hope you've enjoyed yourselves :)**


End file.
